


Did You Know

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna is still upset about carpal tunnel syndrome.





	1. Did You Know

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hello all! It's been a long time since I've posted anything. Actually, I think this may even be the first time I've posted a story to the general West Wing Fanfic list rather than just the Josh/Donna list. What can I say, I know my genre. Anyway, I just haven't had much time, I haven't even been able to respond to stories I've liked over the past little while. University really does suck the joy out of everything. Anyway, I'm done my little spiel, and I'm gonna get back to work now. Hopefully I'll have this finished sometime today. Bye all!

 

Did You Know (1/2)

by SarahK

Spoilers: Pretty much season 2, up to this point, particularly The Lame Duck Congress Category: Josh/Donna, so non-shippers, feel free to read on, but turn back if it's going to offend you. Feedback: Positive feedback is welcome to the list or to me personally, I listen to flames, but I'm likely to tell you where to shove it, so let's just not go there. Archive: Just let me know.

 

"I feel used."

Josh Lyman looked up at his assistant who stood in his office doorway. "Yeah, well, what else is new?"

Donna Moss looked hurt. "You don't care that I feel used? You don't mind using me?"

"Not particularly, no." Josh replied, still focused on the memo he was reading.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Josh!"

Josh finally looked up, surprised to see that Donna didn't look entirely happy. What was that in her eyes? It looked almost like pain.

"The White House and Congress are exempt! I can't believe that. The staff of the White House is not important."

"Sure you are. Just, you know, repetitive stress injuries?"

"Josh, what if I had carpal tunnel syndrome?"

"I'd probably have to put up with your complaining more-"

"Thanks a lot, Josh," replied Donna, turning and storming out of his office.

*Damn.* thought Josh. He knew he had gone too far. This was an issue that Donna was concerned about, and he had belittled her for her efforts. Truthfully, he admired her whenever she found a cause, and he really did listen as she spouted off information that to most people would be completely meaningless. It had become part of their daily routine, a part that Josh knew he couldn't get along without. When Josh had been in the hospital, Donna had been there to entertain him with inane trivia and useless facts. During his recovery, she had kept him informed of the happenings at the White House, and she had been there all the time to help him in every way as he regained his strength. Donna had more value to him than she knew, more than he was even willing to admit to himself.

Josh sighed, and glanced at his calendar. Seeing the day's entry, he groaned inwardly. *Stupid!* he thought. There it was, in big red letters, and he had forgotten: Donna's birthday. It was time to rectify that mistake.

  

  

  

  


	2. Did You Know 2

Okay, I decided this is going to be three parts, not two. Sorry for the confusion. And I may not get to finish part three immediately, but it'll show up sometime...

Oh, things I forgot to put in the first part: Disclaimer: They're not mine, never will be, etc, etc. Aaron Sorkin is god. The end.

Okay, and everything else is in part 1.

 

Did You Know (2/3)

by SarahK

 

Donna sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen as she absently massaged her wrists. She barely noticed as Josh entered the bullpen and stood behind her. "What do you want, Josh?" she asked.

Josh held out Donna's coat to her. "Let's get out of here."

Donna looked up at him, questioningly. "Are you serious? It's early."

"Yeah, but I've got nothing else to do today, therefore neither do you, and you know, I really don't think you saw yourself spending your birthday at the office, sitting in front of the computer."

Donna looked at him, her eyes shining slightly. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"Who, me? Never."

"Right, so it's not like you just happened to check your calendar or anything," replied Donna, smiling.

"Hey, what do you want from me? At least I figured it out!"

Donna stood, and Josh helped her into her coat.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday," said Josh, holding out a wrapped package.

Donna looked at him a moment, and unwrapped it. She opened the box, and pulled out her gift. "You got me a wrist brace?" she asked Josh, looking amused.

"Well, you know, I don't want to worry about you suffering after those long days of.all those secretarial things you do-"

Donna cut him off by swatting him on the arm. "Thank you Josh. It's nice to know you care."

"I do care about you, Donna. More than you know," he replied softly.

TBC...

  

  

  


	3. Did You Know 3

Okay, I finished it. Disclaimers and all are in previous parts. Woohoo. Bye.

Did You Know? (3/3)

by SarahK

Part 3

"Um, Josh, where are we going?" asked Donna. They were sitting in Josh's car, as he had offered to drive her home. But they weren't headed in the direction of Donna's apartment.

"I figured we could grab dinner, or something," Josh replied, pulling into the parking lot of the bar where the White House staffers went often to unwind.

"Here, Josh?"

"Why not?" Josh parked the car, got out and went around to Donna's side to open her door.

"Okay, now you're just scaring me, Josh. When did you turn into a gentleman?"

Josh just smiled, as he led her inside. They entered the bar, and Donna gasped in surprise. All of her friends and colleagues from the White House were there, and over the doorway a banner was draped that read: Happy Birthday Donna! A chorus of "Surprise" came from the occupants of the bar.

Donna turned to Josh, eyes glistening with tears. "You organized this?"

"Yeah, kind of," replied Josh, blushing slightly.

"Josh, I.Thank you."

"Hey, let's get this party started!" called Margaret, and music began to play. Donna stood looking at Josh for a moment longer, until he ushered her into the bar to join the celebration.

*****

Several hours later, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, talking, and having a good time. Donna was in the middle of a conversation with Cathy and Ginger on the statistics on ulnar deviation, when Josh interrupted them.

"Dance with me, birthday girl?" he asked, holding out a hand to Donna. She took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor, oblivious to the knowing looks Cathy and Ginger threw in her direction. A slow song had just begun, and Josh pulled Donna into his arms.

"Josh, this is incredible," said Donna softly. "Thank you so much."

"Well, you know, I'm not the only one here. Remember that when you start thinking you have no value to the White House. All these people care about you."

"You might even say I'm the Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff," replied Donna, chuckling slightly.

"Donna, it wasn't funny the first time, and it still isn't," replied Josh with a smile. He paused for a second. "It's true though. I don't tell you often enough how valuable you are, especially to me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Donnatella."

Donna looked into his eyes, and saw something there that she hadn't been expecting. It was more than just caring. She could swear Josh was looking at her like.Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft brush of his lips on her own. She closed her eyes as the kiss deepened, reveling in the sensation it created. She had wanted Josh to kiss her for so long.

They parted, after a moment, and Donna rested her head on Josh's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Donnatella," Josh whispered into her ear.

  

The End 


End file.
